Talk:World War III
I expanded the artical to the best of my knowlege of what i read so far on this wiki and combining all the points from the diffrent articals. i discovered that India and australia did become the core allies initially in the conflict. i have the ground work of a really great artical here but unfortunatly i cannont complete it becasue i have no access to the original source material that talked about the third world war in the babylon 5 universe so if any administarter has access to thos orignial magizines they can complete this and it will no longer need the stub title and it will become a master piece. unfortunatly i was not aloud to disclose any real world things like the united states war on terrorism or anything like that i think thats against the rules but im certain that the point about pakistan originally being a enemy of india much earlier in the 21st century does have some historical relevence here even if its possible that the US may not have fought a war on terror in this babylon 5 universe Issue over the name of the Next war The Fact box has a Error it says the next war was War of the Shining Star but this cant be True becasue Battle of Douala had Occured sooner by a few decades and has a reliable reffernce such as aimportant caracter getting a awarded metal in it. i dont know the name of the War that Battle of Doula was part of so i cant change it. some one look into this and fix World War III's fact box Promethius20 (talk) 04:02, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Nice catch, but I think until we figure out the name of the war (if it was ever mentioned), it should stand as-is. Radagast83 (talk) 05:55, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Why this is fiction ... This is a fine example of why this could only happen in a fictional universe and why even though JMS has read a lot of history (the entire TV series is based on WWII with the League of Non-Aligned Worlds being the League of Nations and the ISA being the UN), he hasn't studied enough of how these nations really behave. There's no way in Hell that Pakistan would have sided with India against the Islamic nations. Indonesia is a bit iffy, it could have gone either way because on the one hand it has geographic reasons for being on the side it was on, but on the other hand it has one of the largest Muslim populations in the world. If WWIII had been a religious conflict then the belligerants would have been very different. So, what can we conclude? # When deciding on this background material, JMS probably just looked at a map and then drew a line down the middle. # Anyone who knows anything about current geo-politics and the nations involved (even assuming the last 15 years happened differently) knows this makes no sense. In short, don't get too hung up on it and sometimes the more vague, the better. ;) Hasimir (talk) 16:14, November 29, 2013 (UTC) : And? B5 is a space opera made up by elements of 90% standard science fiction and 10% classic fantasy no political essay or futurologic documentation. You can also say that JMS has not studied astronomy as the spacebattles in B5 happen on too small a space since the starships are too near together compared to the vastness of space okay in reality he knew about this but decided to portray battles closer then they likely will be IRL cause it looks cooler. Besides this conflict happens in 2080 how can you know about geopolitics and religion in 70 years?--Antanica (talk) 15:12, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Fair call on the space opera and concession for story telling. I agree entirely with that. As for geopolitics, it doesn't change it merely evolves. Sure, there will be developments in the next 70 years, but I'd still have a hard time believing that Pakistan would side with India against an Islamic alliance. I have to disagree on the religion thing, the ones in the description haven't really changed in 14 centuries, so another 70 years isn't going to make much difference. Now if it had been a Sunni vs. Shiite thing, that would be more believable, there's one of those going on right now in Syria (before that the last major one was the Iran-Iraq War in the '80s). -- Hasimir (talk) 16:04, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :: When the War started, Pakistan was already a ally of india as part of its supra-national state, then the UIN came in and started some trouble then Pakistan attacked India with a Nuclear weapon but eventually Pakistan Surrendered and got taken back over by the alliance India was a part of. also India's alliance ended up allying with Australia and possibly New Zealand and joined those countries in being at war with Indonesian Consortium, although the New Zealand country was at war with Indonesia it does not have any known reports of having sent troops into the war it self. but regardless, Pakistan seems very Ideologically conflicted in this strugle part of its people consider them selves south asians and side with India the other part of its population considers themselves muslims first and thus potential UIN allies, also the Indonesia region has alot of muslim population as well but im still not certain if this is the exact reson that they sided with the UIN, i still think that it was just that Indonesia wanted to expand its borders, just before i was born back in 1975 Indonesia invaded Portugese timor, now known as East Timor, but then in 1976 it was annexed. it stayed in Indonesian hands but then from 1999 to 2002 was under united nations control. this was the last time in recent memory that Indonesia actually did expand its borders though military means and then in the 2080s acording to Babylon 5 it happens again. Promethius20 (talk) 00:34, November 16, 2015 (UTC)